


Beauty

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Dancer Ian, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Geek Mickey, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey wakes Ian up for breakfast.





	Beauty

Mickey gently pours the hollandaise over his perfectly poached eggs to complete Ian’s breakfast, complete with cut strawberries and steaming hot black coffee. Mickey’s got his lunch packed and ready to go next to his thermos of tea, but he’s spent all morning getting this recipe just right for his man that now lives with him. He smiles to himself now like he always does when his brain reminds him of that fact, and it’s been about two months. He loves it. Having Ian come home to him and Ian waiting for him is marvelous, but it pales in comparison to waking up and going to sleep next to him. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be a sexy sleeper, but there was Ian looking practically sinful stretched across the bed or curled up, naked ninety-five percent of the time. Mickey had to force himself to stop watching him sleep when he realized he was always tired. But sometimes he was falling asleep at his desk because Ian made him tired in other ways…so many ways. All of the fucking ways.

The sex was better than ever and Mickey thought it had something to do with them having a place of their own to be as loud as they want and let go. But he also thought it might have something to do with how Ian looked at him now. It wasn’t always lust-filled or amused eyes. He’d started to calm down a little, really settle in with Mickey. Mickey would catch him looking at him in this way that conveyed all of his love, and Mickey wouldn’t know how to handle it; stuttering and blushing like he didn’t deserve or understand it.

And yet he wants Ian to keep doing it and never stop. He wants to spend every moment with him making memories. He wants to have amazing orgasms and return them to Ian. He wants to make every egg recipe known to man because he knows Ian likes eggs. He loves Ian.

Mickey takes the tray to their bedroom and risks letting the food get cold because Ian’s sleeping form stops him in his tracks. He’s given himself ten minutes before he has to leave for work but he can’t help but stare; his eyes roaming all over his boyfriend because his hands can’t. When he left him earlier, Ian had been curled around his back with his face pressed right up to the back of his neck. Ian liked to stay close at night and assured him he wouldn’t suffocate. Then he would tease that if he did die, the last thing he would smell was Mickey’s beautiful scent. This compliment always made Mickey smile and push further back into his arms. But now he was spread out with the sheets covering just below his pubes, like a modern-day Jesus...his modern-gay saint. Ian’s got a semi which gives Mickey an instant one too.

“Ian,” he says quietly, voice low and unused. “I-Ian...swee-…” Mickey chews his lip, feeling bad for waking him and embarrassed of the pet name that wanted to slip out. Ian stirs a bit, stretching and scratching at his hair. It’s selfish of him, considering when Ian got home, but he wants to see his face and watch him eat and kiss him goodbye. He clears his throat. “Ian.”

Ian moves some more, coming out of his coma. He looks stunning, the way his body wakes up the same pace he does. His hand caress down his flat stomach before he brings them up and out to stretch. His dick gets harder. Mickey’s does too. It’s too much. He wants to whine and tell Ian to stop, but it would be fruitless and he loves it too much. Finally Ian blinks his eyes open and they immediately find Mickey. He smiles at him and Mickey lets out a small whimper. Ian laughs a little, as he sits up.

“Morning,” he croaks. The sheets have slipped further down but he doesn’t fix them.

Mickey smiles. “Good morning. I made…uh, made you…” he trails off, holding the tray out. It shakes a little and he hates that he still gets nervous around Ian.

Ian’s eyes go wide and he rubs them. “Eggs benedict?” Mickey nods bashfully. “Wow, Mickey, this looks really good. How long have you been up?”

Mickey goes red. “I was…up anyway.” He only got up an hour and a half earlier than he usually did. He would stay up all night to make Ian anything. Ian looks at him like he knows that’s not the whole truth, and it’s oddly soothing. “Try it,” he says with confidence, although he’s worried.

Ian moves to obey him, which gets Mickey harder. He’s got six minutes before he needs to leave to get to work on time. Ian looks up at him as he takes a big bite, stretching his mouth around everything so the sauce gets on the corners. Ian chews, licking his lips and fingers, then swallows. He hums and nods.

“You like it?” Mickey has to ask to be absolutely sure he’s done well. He wants to touch his glasses but he’s holding the try for Ian, which is getting heavier by the second but he wants to do it.

Ian nods more and takes another bite. “Needs ketchup,” he jokes, because he knows Mickey finds the stuff on eggs disgusting. Mickey grins and feels calmer, although still horny from watching Ian eat. “It’s good…but I want sausage,” he says, his eyes going dark.

Mickey is confused and looks down at his plate and feels stupid for making something so stupid. Of course, Ian wants sausage. Bacon was a terrible idea. He’s awful and doesn’t deserve Ian. He should have never bothered. But Ian is chuckling and reaching for him. He grabs his dick through his ironed pants and squeezes, making Mickey almost drop the tray as he moans.

“I want this,” Ian clarifies because he noticed Mickey’s horrified face that he had done something wrong. “I want your dick, Mickey.” He squeezes again and rubs along the very clear outline of Mickey’s hard dick down his right leg.

Mickey wavers from the sensation. He finally sets the tray down but then he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. His breathing picks up and they fly to his glasses, shakily adjusting them. He licks his lips and looks down at what Ian’s hand is doing.

“Oh, Ian…b-baby..sweetie, I have to…I need…work,” he sputters, as his body moves closer to the bed on its own, it seems, or maybe Ian’s pulled him. His belt is being undone and then his pants.

“I need you…need your cock,” Ian says, his hot breath hitting Mickey’s underwear.

Mickey shivers and gasps when Ian takes his dick out and begins mouthing along the shaft. “Oh fu—Ian!” He’s got two minutes to leave but Ian looks up at him and swallows him down eagerly. “Ahh!” he cries out because Ian’s gone from sleeping beauty to sucking beauty. He’s a beast the way he’s taking his girth; mouth stretched so pretty and tongue never stopping. Ian pulls off and flicks his tongue over the head, making the slit leak profusely. Mickey’s knees go weak and he wishes Ian were eating him out like this, all sloppy with abandon. His eyes are bright and determined. Mickey touches his cheek as he takes him all back in. “Jesus, Ian…so good. Yeah, yeah….like that. Mmh!”

“Fuck, Mickey, you’re so hot. So talented, always doing things for me. I love you so much,” Ian pants, as he strokes Mickey’s cock with a tight grip. “So good to me. Want your cum…want you to feed me, fill me up.” He sucks and bobs some more between pumping, alternating until Mickey is a mess of slurred words and heavy breathing. “Come on…I want it all, give it to me, Mickey!"

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, Ian…ugh uhh, so beautiful, feels so good…I want to come for you, want to fill that pretty mouth!”

Ian groans loudly around Mickey’s dick, sending vibrations through his whole body. Mickey shouts as he comes hard and long. Ian doesn’t swallow right away, though, and pulls off halfway through to show Mickey his mouth full of his come. Mickey twitches and jerks, moaning and gasping at the sight of all that warm whiteness on Ian’s tongue and spilling out the sides like the sauce from his breakfast. Mickey keeps milking his cock until he’s spent, but dips into Ian’s full mouth making the come push out and down his chin and neck and chest. Ian gags a little and it’s so sexy, Mickey selfishly makes him do it again to the point of tears. Ian just blinks them away and keeps his mouth open until Mickey is done with him because he wants it just as bad. Mickey pulls out and smears the head all over Ian’s lips and cheeks and chin. Ian follows with his tongue, licking and swallowing.

“Please, Mick…give it to me. Want it…please, please,” Ian begs, his face redden and tear-stained and messy.

Mickey starts scooping up his come and feeding it to Ian, who eagerly eats it from his fingers and moans happily the whole time. Mickey watches in awe and lust and love, stopping to kiss Ian and taste what he’s tasting. Ian starts trembling and makes a surprised sound when he comes untouched, erupting hot ropes. He falls back on the bed, panting and spasming through the aftershocks.

Ian is covered in sticky, drying cum and he looks so satisfied. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles at Mickey like he did when he woke up. It’s perfect and Mickey is going to be late. Ian’s breakfast is cold but he doesn’t seem to care at all. Mickey goes to the bathroom to clean himself up and grab a wet cloth for Ian. He cleans him up thoroughly despite Ian pulling him in for soft, passionate kisses.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Ian whispers close to his ear.

Mickey doesn’t know if he means the eggs or what they just did, but he kisses him anyway and is just glad he’s happy.

Ian lets him leave after a few more kisses and 'I love yous'. He doesn’t tease him too badly when he has to bring him his lunch he forgot later on.

 

 


End file.
